


How about waffles?

by ashlewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlewinchester/pseuds/ashlewinchester
Summary: Let's see what happens when Sam and you are alone without power.“Can I kiss every inch of your body?” He nipped at your thigh causing tremors to ripple through you. “Can I be the reason you moan?” Your erratic breaths caused your chest to raise rapidly, you whimpered and nodded. Sam’s nose trailed to the apex of your thighs, and he inhales deeply, “Can I,”“Sam,” you whined, struggling to breath and fighting to maintain your balance. “Yes,” he mumbled, his face buried between your thighs and his hands palming your ass. He took another deep breath and your legs began to shake when he exhaled, “Sam,” you repeated a little firmer than before. Sam paused his third inhale, his eyes half hidden over his long lashes, “Yes love.” He held your gaze and slowly licked his lips.“Tell me what you want y/n,” his words sounded more like a demand than a request. “No,” you shook your head. “I can’t,” was barely audible. “Okay,” Sam’s dimples appeared when he smiled, “But you will.” His gaze turned predatory, “I promise y/n, you will.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, so please judge gently :)  
> Also please give me your input and suggestions, they are welcomed. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sure I'll edited it more with each read.

“Y/n, where’s your flashlight?” It was your bright idea to splurge on decent water pressure, a spotless bathroom, stain free, fresh bedding and towels. “Ummm,” you didn’t want to seem unprepared for the spontaneity of hunter’s life. “It’s in the impala,” your sheepish answer sounded more like a question. He replied with a deep sigh. “What. That’s it?” You turned in the direction of the deep voice. “Your brother would’ve tore me a new one,” you half smirked. You were thankful to be stuck with the patient and even tempered of the two. 

“I am not my brother.” Your hands fumbled through your oversized bag before you gave up and dump the contents onto the floor. “Where’s your phone?” His distant voice called to you. Instantly you wanted to face palm, why hadn’t you thought of that. You began patting your hips, moving to your back pockets then your shirt pockets. You inhaled deeply then swore, “In the impala,” you whispered into the dark, ashamed at how ill prepared you were. “Right,” he responded his voice sounded closer than before. “Okay, you’re pissed. I get it, you can let me have it you know. I’m a big girl. I can take it.” You quipped, your hands still  
rummaging through the mess on the floor. 

“Why, because you’re forgetful?”

“Your brother would be livid if it was him here, instead of you.” Your fingers crept across the small rectangular box that you were searching for. The glow from the lit match brightened a circumference, allowing you to see a candle tilted in front of you. Lighting the wick, you smiled at the face illuminated before you. “Not my brother,” his lips repeated, then puckered. He blew out the flame before it engulfed the tiny stick. His gust of breath grazed your fingertips and right cheek. The fire pranced and your e/c eyes flickered between his mouth and eyes. “No, you’re not,” you gave him a half smirk. Your lashed fluttered, closing completely when he leaned in and you waited. Waited for his lips to crash into yours, waited for his hands to roam your body. But the only thing to happened was a light chuckle, “Y/n, are you okay?”

Your lids snapped opened, now he was the one with the smirk on his lips. “Yea.” You grabbed the lit candle from his large hand, “I…. I’m fine.” You put space between you and the hunter, then mumbled, “You’re not your brother.” The tall man paused in his movements, “Did you say something?” he questioned over his shoulders. “Oh no, nothing. I was just…. Talking to myself.” You turned taking the shallow light with you as you escaped to the bathroom. Shutting the bathroom door, you sighed, slumped over and allowed the back of your head to thump the wooden door. 

“Oww.” 

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

Whipping the bathroom door open, you were greeted with a pair of thoughtful hazel eyes. “Sam?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing? Why were you at the door?”

“You took the light.”

“Oh,” you looked at your sweaty palms gripping the candle, “Really?”

“No,” he gifted you with his heart fluttering dimpled smiled. “Then why were,” your question was interrupted by his warm lips. His warm soft lips that tasted faintly of pears. The tip of his tongue grazed your upper lip and your breath lodged in your throat, only to be released when his hands brought you closer. Your bodies melted and you moaned into his mouth. Sam pulled back taking the candle from your hands. Your lashes fluttered and a spark flashed before your eyes, “Jesus y/n, you’re on fire.” Thank you, you thought, still dazed from his kiss. Sam ripped the shirt from your body, tossed it down and stomped it into the floor. “Oh my God, I was on fire.”

“That’s what I said,” he shook his head, the concern on his features was quickly replaced by amusement. Sam closed the space between you and him, “Y/n, I’m not my brother.” You nodded in agreement. You knew that if it was Dean, you would’ve been declaring his name as gospel, while being screwed into the mattress twenty minutes ago.

“I know.” Your eyes never left his hazel orbs.

“And I am not afraid to show and tell you exactly how I feel. I have no desire to drown myself in alcohol and women, when what I want more than anything is in front of me.” Sam’s fingers brushed stray strains behind your ear, before they skimmed your jaw and caressed your neck. He cupped your face in his large hands and stepped forward, the space between you disappeared.

“I want it all. I want to be the first thing your eyes focuses on in the morning and the last thing you see at night. I want to be the reason you laugh. And available if God forbid a tear escapes these e/c eyes.” Sam’s lips hovered over your face and your lashes lowered. He trailed kisses from your right eye, across the bridge of your nose, and to your left lid. Sam lips brushed the tip of your nose and your eyes flittered open.

“I want to struggle with forbidding you from hunting with us, not because you can’t handle yourself. Which I know you can, but because the thought of anything, and I do mean anything. Y/n, if anything at all was to ever happen to you.” He trailed off, his hazel orbs glistening with unshed tears. Sam cleared his throat, his warm lips returned to your face, and he peppered kisses at random. “To say you mean the world to me is an understatement. You are my everything, y/n.” His lips paused and suddenly you were aware that your eyes were closed. 

“I’m in love with you. Have been from the moment we met.” Your mouth opened to reply, but Sam shook his head. “Don’t. Please. I didn’t say that to hear it back. I said it because it’s how I feel. How I have always felt.”  
You nodded and took in a stolen breath, your hands gripping the front of his shirt. “Sam… I,” he shook his head again, “I’m not done.” 

“Okay,” you croaked ashamed that your voice suddenly sounded so small. You’ve thought of this moment. You wanted this moment. But now, in this moment, you were scared shitless. 

“I want to nurse you when you have the sniffles. I want to make you tea and cuddle on the sofa when you’re feeling crampy. I want to run your bath when you are too tired and make your favorite meals even though you say you’re not hungry. I want to massage your achy muscles and paint your toe nails, just because.”  
Now, in this instant, you wondered… wondered if it was possible to un-break a heart. If by some slim chance, a miracle even, that there was a certain group of words or maybe actions that could mend something that’s been shattered one too many time. Because you were pretty sure that Sam Winchester was rebuilding your demolished heart one meaningful word and strategic kiss at a time. 

“I want a now with you. I want to plan a future with you. And I pray to share an afterlife with you.” His mouth brushed your collarbone as he continued to search every centimeter of your exposed skin. “I want to know why your brow creases when you’re thinking about nothing. I want to know why you are so fearful of opening up. To share. I want to know how you’ve been hurt, so I won’t make the same foolish mistake. I want to know who has harmed you, so that I can hunt them down and” 

“Sam,” you whispered and tucking the veil of chestnut hair behind his ears. You wanted nothing more than to see his hazel eyes. Sam gazed up, his eyes full of adoration and emotion, while his lips traced invisible lines across your stomach. Without breaking eye contact, he continued. “Y/n, I want you, every inch of you, every part of you. All of you. Even and especially the parts you’ve deem unworthy. The parts of you that you are afraid to share with anyone. The parts that you think are hidden, they aren’t. I see them, and you know what Love? I want them.”

His eyes left your face, falling slowly, your neck, your shoulders, your breast and torso. Sam’s eyes roamed freely. His hands skimmed your back, coming to rest at your waist. He was silent for a few breaths. Closing your eyes, your ears tuned in. Taking in his inhales and exhales that washed over your stomach. Your ears noticed how ragged your own breaths had become and the sound of the steady rain beating against the windows. 

“Y/n.”

“Mmmmm,” you hummed your reply.

“Y/n.”

“Yes Sam,” your lashes lifted to the hazel eyed hunter kneeling before you.

“Can I kiss every inch of your body?” He nipped at your thigh causing tremors to ripple through you. “Can I be the reason you moan?” Your erratic breaths caused your chest to raise rapidly, you whimpered and nodded. Sam’s nose trailed to the apex of your thighs, and he inhales deeply, “Can I,” his exhale engulfed your clit.

“Sam,” you whined, struggling to breath and fighting to maintain your balance. “Yes,” he mumbled, his face buried between your thighs and his hands palming your ass. He took another deep breath and your legs began to shake when he exhaled, “Sam,” you repeated a little firmer than before. Sam paused his third inhale, his eyes half hidden over his long lashes, “Yes Love.” He held your gaze and slowly licked his lips. 

“Tell me what you want y/n,” his words sounded more like a demand than a request. “No,” you shook your head. “I can’t,” was barely audible. “Okay,” Sam’s dimples appeared when he smiled, “But you will.” His gaze turned predatory, “I promise y/n, you will.” 

Sam released you from his trance, “In the meantime, would you like to know what I need?” His eyes traced down body. “Yes?” However, you weren’t sure how much more of this you could take. Sam began to nip at your inner thighs, but this time you felt tiny flicks from his tongue. 

You wondered, when he’d reduce you to a mewling puddle of moans and gasps, unable to utter but one syllable. “Sam,” and it was a whimper at best. “Yes y/n.” Your mouth opened but nothing came out and he smirked. “I was saying,” his tongue took a few short strokes along the edge of your panties. “I need to hear you beg y/n. I need to feel you cum on my dick. I need you to be mine.” Sam watched you for a several seconds before a wolfish grin took over his features. 

“I’m curious,” his eyes darted down, then returned to yours. “What would happen,” Sam’s thumbs slipped into the damp material that covered your throbbing pussy, “If I.” He brushed the callous pad along your slit and over your clit, one thumb trailing the other, “Did this?” 

That was it, you became jelly, your legs buckled beneath you. He lowered you onto the bed behind you and his hooded eyes never left your e/c ones. The fabric of your skirt cascaded down your thighs and pooled around your hips. Sam lifted your legs, placing them on his shoulders, and his mouth fanned shallow breathes across your left ankle. His soft lips and needy tongue covered every sliver of skin between your trembling parted thighs as he oscillated from leg to leg.

“Sam,” you panted, “what are you doing to me?” your words sounded more like a plea than a question. He paused at your inner thighs, “Claiming you as mine.” He said it matter of factly, like you weren’t already a puddle of wanton flesh begging to be devoured. Sam’s lips spread across your quivering limbs, “That’s if you’ll have me, of course. Say the word and it will all end.” He peppered chaste kisses along your legs, “I’ll stop. If that’s what you want.” Sam removed your right leg from his shoulder, “Is that what you want Y/n? For me to stop?” 

He bit your left thigh, his lips closed around the sensitive spot and he sucked a mark before releasing you. “Please Sam,” you whispered your eyes screwed shut as you struggled to breathe. “Please what Y/n?” His teeth found another patch of delicate skin and he marked you, making your take in sharp breaths. “Please stop?” 

“No” you whined, clawing at the sheets beneath you. 

“Then what?” His fingers hooked inside the band of your panties, “These are in the way,” he spoke into your achy center. Your hips rose on their own accord, allowing him to slide the lace fabric from them, down your thighs, over your knees, and pass your ankles. This time when he kissed his way down your legs, there was a lot more teeth and tongue involved. Every slow nip caused an overflow of shutters, moans and gasps. 

“See what I need to hear, is you. I need to hear you. Tell me Y/n what do you want me to do?” This time he bit a tender spot on your right thigh much harder. “Sam,” you gasped. “Yes, tell me what you want,” he moved to make another mark. And you blurted 

“You!” before his teeth could latch on to your skin. “Me?” He grinned against your skin.

“Yes,” you panted “I want you to fuck me.”  
His deep chuckle forced a burst of hot air over your glistening folds. Back arching from the bed, your head fell onto the mattress and you twisted the bedding with your fist. Your body shook as you came. “Oh my god, Sam,” you breathed

“No,” he replied, “That’s the wrong answer.” 

“What?” you lifted your head.

“I mean, obviously, I’m going to fuck you. But before that. Before I bury myself deep into your needy little cunt. What should I do? Better yet, give me a number.”

“What?” 

“Focus Y/n, give me a number,” Sam waited patiently as you took in his words. You glared into his hazel eyes, then dropped your head in defeat. “What’s happening,” you whispered to yourself. “Fine. Six,” you snapped out of confusion. 

“Six?” Sam questioned, his breath fanned across the apex of your thighs, forcing a groan to escape your lips. “Hmmm,” he hummed against you, “Aren’t we greedy, well six it is. That was one, only five more to go.” His mouth never left your labia and you began to writhe beneath his barely there touches. 

“What.” Now it really was hard for you to focus.  
He laughed and shook his head. “That’s how many times I need you to cum before I’ll fuck you.” Sam’s grasped the back of knees and pulled your ass to the edge of the bed. 

“Ohmygod, Sam. I- I can’t.” you mewled

“But you will Y/n, five more times.” He spoke between peppered kisses. “And you will count them, if you miscount, I will start over. As punishment. Do you understand?”  
With your eyes screwed shut, you nodded one too many times. “No Love, I need word. I need to hear your voice."

“I- I understand.”

“Good.” He whispered, “Now, I’ll work on two.” His flattened tongue parted your lips and he groaned at the taste of you. A few laden licks later and your lips forced out “Two” while panting. It didn’t take long before you were greeted by number three, which came fast, leaving you breathless and dizzy. Sam lapped orgasm four from your trembling body. He showered kisses over your navel, across your ribs and teeth tugged your erect nipple. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” He released your left nipple only to roll it between his thumb and index. He roughly capture your other nipple and you gasped from the sudden suction. “I’m waiting,” he mumbled around your swollen peak.

“I. Ummm,” you stammered and he increased the pressure, kneading and sucking you to the brink of ecstasy. “Sam, I.” Your voice faltered as you fought in vain to collect your scattered thoughts. 

“Y/n, what number was that?” his timbre was deep and authoritative. He freed your sensitive nipple then sucked a dark mark below your collarbone. “You’re running out of time,” he towered over you. “The number, y/n.” his hazel eyes peered into yours. Your mouth open but nothing came out. Clearing your dry throat, you tried again, silence. “Five. Four. Three. Two..”

“Four,” you shouted hoarsely, then sent up an unspoken prayer that you were right. His expression darkened and 'oh no, shit, shit, shit,' replayed in a loop in your frantic mind. Sam shook his head and grinned down at you, “I am slightly disappointed. Honestly, I was hoping to start over.”  
Not realizing that you stopped breathing, until you expelled a lungful of air, you were thankful, and relieved. 

“You’re such a good girl, aren’t you y/n?” You nodding quickly grateful to the heavens for not starting over. “Words. I need to hear words.” 

“Yes,” your voice was raspy and hushed. 

“Yes what y/n?” His voice was muffled by your neck as he planted kisses. 

“Yes, I’m a good girl.” 

“You are.” He praised you over your moans, “You’re my good girl. I think I should reward you. Do you think you deserve to be rewarded?” You slowly nodded your head and Sam shook his, lifting his lips from your neck, “tsk, tsk, tsk.”

“Yes. Please. Reward me,” rushed from your lips before he could change his mind.

“Okay,” a mischievous glint cloaked his eyes, “You know what your reward is?” Sam’s dimples appeared when he smiled. “No,” you whispered. 

“Edging.” He smirk, “I’ll edge you, what do you think about that?” His lips moved against your right knee.  
You groaned and slammed your head onto the mattress. A few seconds passed and for the first time you felt something other than his tongue at your entrance. In one swift motion, he thrusted his index finger into you. Your back lifted from the bed as you cried out, your palms landed on his forearms. “Jesus, you’re soaked,” Sam added his middle finger to the steady pace. You felt the pressure of your pending orgasm building low in your core.

“How do you feel y/n?” 

“Like. I’m,” you broke off. “I’m going to cum,” breathed

“No you’re not” Sam’s voice was stern, “Not yet.” He pulled his fingers from you and licked them, “I love the way you taste.”

“Sam,” you whined.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Where was I?” He removed his fingers from his mouth and plunged them back into your slicken pussy. “Here, I was here.” His lips brushed the skin above your knee with each word and his gifted digit resumed their previous rhythm.  
Your body was coated with a sheen of sweat, arching your back, your hips met his fingers with each push. “Dammit Sam.” You shouted slamming your fist to your side when he slowly removed his hands from you. “I was thinking,” he paused to swipe his eager tongue along your slit. “Fuck…” you gritted through the steady build of your pending orgasm. 

His tongue taking you to the brink only to abandon you, yet again. “How about smoothies?” He smirked, proudly while his palms ghosted over the goosebumps he created. You rolled your eyes and groaned loudly. “After I watch you fall apart, a few more times. I’ll make us smoothies.” 

“Sam,” you glared at him, your hand skimmed between your thighs. You were so close and didn’t need him to push you over. He sat back on his haunches, hazel eyes studying your movements as you circled your clit, desperately seeking relief. Just one more stroke, that's all you needed, and you knew that's all it would take. 

“Ow,” you cried. Sam smacked your hand and the pressure dissipated. “Fine, you win. Waffles, we can have waffles. I know how much you love them.” His middle finger teased your entrance. “Your orgasms belong to me. I’ll let you know when you can cum.” He plunged his fingers in and out, movement pulling a moan from your parted lips. 

“How do you feel y/n?” 

“I- I can’t.” You voice was needy and hushed, “Sam, I can’t.”

“You. Can’t?” Sam’s tone was haughty and he flashed his dimples. “That doesn’t answer my question, does it? His fingers slowly slipped from your folds and he left you teetering on the brink of bliss. 

“Dammit!” Your breast heaved and your body ached with urgency to be filled. “What?” His sincerity flitted across his features and it pissed you off. “Why are you do this?” Your words were rushed and angry. “Doing what y/n, I thought you’d enjoy this. Being rewarded.” 

You tore your e/c eyes away from his, closing them tightly, you trapped tears of frustration that threatened to spill. “No,” you whispered, shaking your head. Sam called your name, all hint of humor now vacant form his timbre. “Y/n look at me.”

“No,” you breathe.

“Y/n,” his voice hovered above you, his lips brushing your temple before panting kisses on your close lids. Sam’s hardened cock was perfectly aligned with you and the tip teased whimpers to lodge in your throat. You could feel it, thick, long and bobbing with his pulse. “Look at me,” he demanded. But hearing “Please,” made you cave. And so you opened your eyes, allowing the unshed tears to escape, and he caught them with the pad of his thumb. “Why are you crying?”

Long gone was the unbearable tension in your core. “Why are you doing this?” Your voice didn’t waver and your eyes didn’t leave his. He brushed stray hair from your face, “Doing what?” His once taunting expression sombered. “Why won’t you let me cum?” Sam leaned closer, resting his lips on your, “All you had to do was ask, nicely.” He moved slowly, his tongue explore yours.  
Your legs parted wider, allowing him to rest between them, and you gripped his sinewy back. His rigid dick jutted between your bodies, leaking precum on your stomach. Pulling his hair, you forced him to release your lips with a low groan. You nipped his clenched jaw and eased your hand between the two of you. Finding his veined cock, your fingertips danced over his weeping engorged tip. Your mouth traced up his neck, over his jawline and back to his lips. With your left hand still threaded in his hair, you were able to decide how deeply you wanted to kiss him. 

And you placed barely there licks and nibbles between each one of your pecks. The fingers on your right hand collected the wetness from his dick and you used it to move along his shaft. Watching as his demeanor morphed from domineering to deprived. 

“Sam.” You whispered against his lips and he responded with a pained moan.

“No more edging. No more teasing. I need you.” Sam tried in vain to nod, his fist gripped the sheets on either side of your head. 

“Please Sam.” You rotated your hips and angled his dick to your wanting entrance.  
You murmured into his tensed jaw, “Sam.” His eyes snapped opened. “Please. Please fuck m-” he swallowed your ‘me’ with a crashing kiss. His fingers wrapped around your wrist and pulled your hand from his chestnut locks. He entwined your fingers with his and held your left arm above your head. 

And you saw it, there in his darkened gaze. This was more than lust. This was everything you’ve ever shared together. This was everything that you mean to him. This was sovereignty and veneration. You both knew there was no going back.  
Sam placed a couple of gentle kisses on your lips and holding your knowing gaze. With a guttural groan, he entered you painstakingly slow, and your breath hitched. Sinking down inch by inch, his hazel eyes carefully watched yours until he was fully seated. His forehead lowered to yours, “Are you okay, is it too much?” 

“Sam,” you whispered, “Please.”

“Okay, okay. I got you.” He promised into your neck. Lifting your thigh higher, he began to move slowly, deliberate strokes, in and out. With each new thrust, he powered his hips deeper, harder. A melody of smacking skin, ragged breaths and hushed promising chorused throughout the room. Your legs wrapped around his waist and your hips met his movements. Sam peppered kisses on your face, neck, and shoulders between his groans and muffled curses. 

His hips began to piston erratically while his stiff cock repeatedly dragged across your g-spot. You closed your eyes as your vision started to blur. “Y/n open your eyes, I want to see you.” 

“OhmyGod Sam,” you whined, “Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod.” You closed your eyes again.

“Let me see. Let me see you fall.” 

“Sam, I” 

“I’m here, I’m right here. Now let go.” Sam could feel your pussy tightening, he knew how close you were to tumbling. You were a vision writhing beneath him, soft whimpers and incoherent sentences. “You’re beautiful. So fucking beautiful.” 

Your lids fluttered shut and he kissed them, “I need to see you cum. I need to see the exact moment you become mine.” And that’s all it took, hearing ‘mine’ pushed you over the edge. “Now say it. Let me hear you say it.”

“I- I’m yours,” your voice and breaths were labored. 

“Louder.” He gritted, jaw tensed and teeth clenched.

“I’m yours,” you hushed through a moan. 

“Again.”

“Sam. Fuck me. I’m yours.” You cried.  
Now it was his turn to plummet into ecstasy. “And I’m yours,” he growled, before he came. His pace slowed and he lowered your leg. Sam’s breaths washed over you, he studied you. Devoted eyes roaming your face. 

“I love you.” 

You nodded, still unable to catch your breath. “I love you too.” 

Sam rolled over, bringing you into his chest, and then pulled out. His warm cum seeped out of you, making a small puddle beneath your ass. He held you, snuggled against his broad taunt chest. Sam planted a kiss at the crown of your head, and inhaled deeply. “Are you tired?” 

“Yea, you can say that,” you smiled weakly.

Sam’s chuckle didn’t sound like him, it was deeper, huskier. “Then you should wake up.”

“Huh?” 

“Wake up, y/n”

“Sam?”

“Come on, we’re home. Wake up.”

The hotel room faded, your eyes fluttered opened, and you sat up. Taking in the backseat of the impala and the grinning elder Winchester. “That must’ve been one hellva dream princess. You were making some seriously happy noises back there. You ran off poor Cas.” 

Heat crept up, engulfing your chest, neck and cheeks. Gripping the collar of your shirt, you pulled it over your nose, and peeked over the fabric. “Oh my God!”

“Yea, you said that a lot.” Dean chortled and climbed out of the front seat. 

“Dean,” Sam warned his brother then gave you his sympathetic eyes. 

“What, she did. You heard her,” Dean’s eyes were lit with mirth.

“Cas was here?” You look at the taller man and he opened the door for you. 

“He was. Tell me y/n, why did Cas look so spooked?” Dean let out an annoyingly loud laugh that made both you and his brother jump. “Oh, this keeps getting better and better. He knows, doesn’t he? Come on sweetheart. Who’s your dream dick? Is it me? Because we both know it ain’t Sammy.” 

“Dean, enough.” Sam looked equally if not more uncomfortable than you did. And you couldn’t help but wonder if he knew.  
Dean walked to the other side of the impala, slapped his brother back, and then wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “Who’s hungry, huh?” His cheshire grin widen, “How about waffles? I’m in the mood for waffles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a fangirl standing in front of her fandom asking to be loved.


End file.
